1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is so arranged as to form images of original documents on a photosensitive member or photoreceptor (referred to as a photosensitive member hereinbelow) by accommodating the plate-like photosensitive member of a rectangular or square configuration placed on an exposure section base in a housing of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art apparatus of this kind conventionally proposed, the arrangement has been such that, for mounting a photosensitive member in a housing of the image forming apparatus, the photosensitive member is placed on an exposure section base withdrawn from the apparatus housing and subsequently, the exposure section base is inserted back into the apparatus housing for accommodation thereof in said apparatus housing. In the known arrangement as described above, however, there have been such problems that, during accommodation of the exposure section base into the apparatus housing, relative positions of the exposure section base and the photosensitive member placed thereon are undesirably deviated by impacts, shocks or the like, with a consequent positional deviation of the image of the original document to be formed on the photosensitive member during exposure, with respect to the surface of said photosensitive member, and also that the four corner portions of the photosensitive member tend to be curved upwardly during mounting of the photosensitive member onto the exposure section base, thus resulting in uneven charging, without presenting clear and definite images of the original documents as desired.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved image forming apparatus which is particularly so arranged as to prevent deviations in the relative positions between the exposure section base and the photosensitive member placed on said exposure section base during selective insertion or withdrawal of the exposure section base into or from the apparatus housing.